dndcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Superion Journal Entry 3
From the Exile Journals of Lord Prince Superion IV Entry 26 - Bloblin Death Mines We continue our hunt for survivors in these goblin infested caverns. Someone obviously set this situation in motion by trapping the goblins here, but who and why? By Erathis, this entire place reeks of choas energy and must be purged! Eventually we come to a point in the cavern where we hear more globin activity. Bold in our approach, for we fear not these servants of chaos, we attack! Our foes are trapped, backs against the walls in a chamber where they were mining more chaos crystals and casting them into a viscous glowing purple pool. We don't let that distract us from our grim task and soon unleash chaos of our own, dismembering the foul creatures left and right. And these goblins are indeed extra foul, with their flesh unevenly distributed on their frames forming large pooling blobs around their hands and feet. (Similar in some ways to Low Rent's unfortunate "staff infection", he's really going to have to have that seen to...) So tainted are they that their attacks pulse with strange necrotic energy doing extra damage to all but Charna, oddly enough, who says something to the effect of "Ooh honey, give me a little necrotic thrill". I don't think I will ever understand that one. The battle appears to be going handily our way, but suddenly a great horror lurches forth from the pool. A writhing mass of fleshy spiders and goblin parts making a surging gelatinous mass that forms into the shape of a half goblin, half spider!! I quickly engage this new foe to shelter the less hardy members of our group. It lashes out with writhing tenticles and manibles and I make it pay with several mighty blows from hammer and shield. Unfortuately, one of the tentacles wraps itself around my waist and the creature attempts to draw me inside itself. My allies begin to pepper the creature with firepower both mundane and arcane but are unable to get a clean shot, hitting me several times in the process. Marhsalling my reserves of strength I knock it loose with a punishing blow from my shield. The goblins begin to rally, and things are not looking so good, and then things get even worse. Charna gets too close and is quickly ensared by the fel-creature. Worse still, it quickly drags her inside itself, and appears to be stealing her life energy. Then when things look their darkest, our mage companion Bill overhwelmed by goblins and the horror of it all, does what can only justly be described as "completely loses her shit". Barely able to discern friend from foe she begins unleashing torrents of arcane annahilation. Charna bursts free of the creature just in time before Bill levels it with burst of frosty death. The creature freezes in place, ceasing to writhe for a moment and then with a crunching blow from my hammer shatters into lifeless clumps of frozen flesh in all directions. After cleaning ourselves off we search the caverns for any more clues or treasure and do find quite a cache of weapons armor and gemstones. As we are about to go, it suddenly occurs to me how deep that pool goes and remember something about the villagers recently digging a well.... BY THE GODS!! They are attempting to poison the whole village with chaos energy! We must stop this! We rush back as fast as the seven winds and I am able to tackle a small village child who was about to take an inaugural drink of the tainted well water. I think I may have broken his collar bone, but at least he lives and will grow up with a normal amount of appendages, eyeballs and sanity. This is good work we are doing. But much more remains if we are to tame this hellish place. Much, much more indeed.